Bella & Alice
by luckyflute19
Summary: Bella and Alice are always running into life-or-death situations, saving the Cullens and going on shopping sprees in between. Summary sucks, story way better. won't be disappointed. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Everything was perfect, I thought to myself. I had been able to fit everything in the ten moving trucks. We were leaving Forks. Everyone thought it was time. We had argued about it countless times. After all, Renesmee had almost reached full growth, and was going to live with Jacob until they were ready to get married. She was six years old. Edward and I both knew that she would be safe with him.

Although sometimes, I still worry about Renesmee and how fast she is growing. She never go to really enjoy her childhood. Edward had told me that she didn't mind and that I worry to much. It's true.

"Bella, love?" Edward whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'm never ready to go," I whispered back, turning around to see his expression. When he saw my face, he put on his crooked smile. It never failed to touch my silent heart. "Let's go. I can't bare it any longer."

I looked back at the mansion that had been my home for almost seven years. All of the wonderful memories I had of that home. Some bad ones, too. But worse than all, I would miss my little cottage. I would miss Charlie, Jake, Seth, Nessie...

I got in my car, we all had to drive our own cars to our new home. We were headed north, to Alaska. We were going to go live close to the Denali coven.

I drove at 200mph, so I got there in about three hours. Edward wasn't there yet. He had his Volvo. My car was faster.

When I had gotten there, Kate met me at the gate. Their home was bigger than the one we used to live in Forks. We were going to stay there for a week until we got ours built.

"Kate!" I said with delight.

"Hello, Bella. You're the first one here." She reached me then, embracing me with a tight hug.

"Liar," I said. "Emmett passed me on the road." Emmett had been willing to race all the way here, but I told him that if we raced, I would win because my speedometer went 100 more miles per hour than his did. I had rolled my eyes at him when he stuck out his middle finger at me when he passed me. He said I was slower than ever. I caught that with my vampire hearing. I had called him a loser under my breath, I knew he could hear it.

Kate touched my shoulder.

"He did? He's not here yet." She sounded serious.

"Yes, he did. He flipped me off, too! He wanted to race me here, but I didn't want to. I'll go search for him, he's probably hiding in the woods."

I took off my jacket-which was a prop, because I never got cold anymore -so I could run after him.

"Umm...Bella?" She sounded worried and serious. "Emmett never got here. Are you sure you didn't pass him, too?"

I looked into her golden eyes for the first real time, it showed no hint of humor.

It hit me then. If Emmett had not gotten here yet, and he was about 20 minutes ahead of me, then that meant one thing.

I quickly took out my cell phone, searching for Emmett's number. When I found it, I hit the call button and pressed the phone to my ear. This had all happened all in less than a millionth of a millionth of a millisecond.

The phone rang and rang and no one answered.

I was getting scared. Kate was in shock; she was a statue. I pressed the end button and called Rosalie, maybe they were together.

I was panicking. After the third ring, she answered, "Hello?"

"Rosalie, It's me, Bella," Duh, the phone had caller ID. "Is Emmett with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him. For crying out loud Bella, I'm driving in a different car than he is! I thought you two were racing."

"Do you know where he might be?" I asked.

"No. Bella? Is something wrong? Did something happen to Emmett?" Her voice sped up.

"I-I...don't know." And I hang up on her. I called Alice. It was stupid not to call her first. She knew where Emmett would be.

But when I started dialing, I heard Someone's car approaching. It was Alice, I could smell her and her car.

Alice was speeding down the drive, making a sudden stop and making her car spin to a stop. You could hear the tires squeaking.

She was out of the car and in front of me in no time, the move didn't exist.

"Bella!" She screamed in my face, "I just saw-"

I cut her off, "I know, I know," I told her, "Emmett is missing!"

"No, he's not," She whispered very low. Her face was scared, she was scared, and if he wasn't missing, and Alice was scared, then that meant one thing, and one thing only.

I gasped. "Volturi," I whispered so low that I could barely hear.

I stared at Alice, eyes wide open, and screamed.


	2. read!

Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month, there's just a lot going on right now.

I posted a poll on what story I should finish first. Please vote. I'm already working on the next chapter of Lovely Bella. There will be surprises. Anyway, if I get votes I will finish my stories. Thanks! Go to my profile to vote!


End file.
